Our time together
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: A Shojoai fluff persona 3 fic between Yukari and Mitsuru. Teen for shojoai and a hotspring scene.
1. Our time together

Our Time together: Yukari x Mitseru

Shojo-ai/fluff/angst by Tsukasa

My name is Yukari Takeba, daughter of a scientist and member of the SEES anti-shadow task force, well that's what I thought up until a few days ago. Before that I only thought of myself and Mitsuru as friends, allies against the shadows, and nothing more. It had all happened in a flash, one minute all of us were crucified by a mad man atop the school observatory about to witness the end of the world, in that moment Mitsuru's father paid the ultimate price shocking us all. Then so suddenly the next week, as if nothing had happened, we were in Kyoto, my home town, trying to act like normal high school kids. A return to the ancient temple lined city made me think, after all we had been through I couldn't act the part and I knew the same of my Sempai, even away from the reality of home the pain ran thick. Even though she masked it behind her duty as president of the student council, Mitseru-sempai's heart seemed too have broken to the point where she could not even bring herself to look upon the rest of the class as they laughed and explored the ancient city and the many attractions it offered. I then decided I had to do something, I only had to find her.

Searching the whole of the hotel no one could find my sempai, not even Akihiko-sempai, her closest friend, had a clue. Then I remembered, a place I had gone after the shadow had claimed my own father's life. By the banks of slowly flowing river just outside of town was a common spot for the depressed. In my child hood I had cried for hours on end in that place, if Sempai was anything like me she would be there. Then I found her, she was still wearing her school uniform, a white blouse and black skirt with an oversized ribbon as an accessory. She was seated by the side of the local river slowly making circles in the water with her ring finger, she seemed deep in thought. As she was in thought I slowly repositioned my own skirt and straightened a red ribbon on my blouse and sat down beside her.

"Sempai…" I reached my hand slowly to her shoulder.

"Takeba, what are you doing here?" she seemed hesitant to talk to me.

Then my hand connected with the upper part of her arm, she tried to pull away but I held on with all my might. Both of us simply stood there silently until something inside of me snapped and I had to scream.

"I know what you're going through Sempai!" Mitsuru stood silently for a few seconds.

"You…. Do?" Sempai was stuttering.

"Yes, I lost my father to this disaster to, I'd know your pain more than anyone" In that moment my voice seemed to soften as I shouted at her, something inside me seemed to change.

We talked for what seemed like hours but for the rest of the world mere minutes had passed. Then it all ended with a sentence: "let's go the hot springs sempai; you look like you need to cool off!" We did just leaving the gentle stream together hands locked together as tears fell to the ground. Arriving back at the hotel we enterd the springs still on the emotional high created by the situation. There in the gentle current of the hotel springs I held my sempai in my arms as her tears flowed into the spring like waterfalls. At that moment nothing was more important to me then my sempai and her feelings. I now had a reason to fight against the shadow of my very own and I think Sempai had found her as well.

Suddenly our moment together came to an end the other girls could be heard loudly coming to the springs as well, sempai was no longer crying and I could see a look of gratitude in her eyes. It was all over in under an hour but the memory of that day became my everything and for now that was all that Mattered.


	2. Our night together

Our Night Together

Shojo-ai/romance by Sasami Kawwi

After we were so rudely interrupted by the rest of the female members of the schools anti-shadow group, myself and Mitsuru each went our separate ways. After all that had happened I had to go to sleep nothing else seemed to make appropriate at the moment. Upon returning to my own room I changed into a night gown, pink of course, and laid down on the slightly stiff futon the hotel had provided for the class. Though I was lying down I couldn't sleep, all I could think of was Sempai. The images of what had happened that afternoon flooded through my head as the crickets chirped wafted through the window and the ceiling fan gently hummed as it slowly rotated above my head.

To my class mates in the room who had yet to fall asleep I looked like I was transfixed by the fan but sempai was the only thing on my mind. I hadn't felt like this for a long time and needed to find out how she felt as well. By this time It was 3 a.m. and I knew if I was caught I'd probably be put away for the rest of the trip, but it's all for sempai so it's justified in my mind.

With my limited reasoning to give me a reason I silently tipped toed out of the second floor suite like a master thief, a bright pink thief, Mitsuru-sempai's room was just across the hall from mine but at this hour people might be partaking in some late night snacks so I kept my guard up. Dashing from side to side of the hall I slipped on my own gown, as a result my face contacted the hotel carpet. The resulting noise was loud enough to penetrate the walls of several nearby rooms. I tried to lay low as to hide myself but as the carpet was a mere 2 inches high, that did not work so well. Someone emerged from the nearby room and slowly walked towards my position in the grassy carpeting. I panicked and thought for sure I was dead until they were on top of me. Red hair, they had read hair! Sempai!!!! I jumped up to hug her, when suddenly she turned aside and once again left me face down in the carpet.

"Sempai?" I was quivering as I spoke.

"Takeba." Mitsuru was as ever staunch and proper as ever.

"Why did you step aside?" My eyes were watering.

"Takeba, its 3:30 in the morning, this is no time for random display of affection." She was either being funny or going to, as she like to put it, "execute me".

"I'll be going then…" I was about to talk away when I felt something on my right shoulder.

I glanced behind myself to see Sempai's hand resting on my shoulder.

"Takeba, its late and I don't want you waking up anyone else." She sounded serious.

"That means!?" I couldn't think as what she had said raced through my head.

"Yes, you can stay in my room tonight." Sempai was smirking as she spoke.

"Just don't make a habit of it Takeba"

She opened the door and we both sleepily shambled into her futon, the ground was just as hard as in my room. The whole hotel was kind of a dump it seemed, but it didn't matter I was with my sempai and that was all that mattered. I slowly drifted to sleep in her arms, then with the rising sun I heard a voice at the door "Yo, Sempai have you seen Yukitan?" It was Junpei, and Sempai was still sleeping. This could not end well.

To be continued


	3. Our morning together

Our morning together

As I blissfully slept along my sempai the ever annoying Junpei continued wrapping on the door and yelling. "Sempai, sempai have you seen Yuki-tan?" "No one's seen her all night!" the sheer force of his voice awoke me from my peaceful sleep, while I slept sempai had gotten up and tiptoed towards the door, it was so sweet of her to let me sleep while she answered the door. Soon peace turned to madness as I became aware of the consequences of Mitsuru answering the door. Images of screaming and finger pointing raced through my head, I wanted to stop sempai but I was frozen with fear. Then the door opened slightly and Junpei's peach fuzz covered face appeared through the crack.

"Hey, Mitsuru, have you seen Yuki-tan?" he blurted loudly totally ignoring the time.

"Yes I have, I found her sneaking around the hall last night so rather than drag her all the way back to her room, and I allowed her to stay here." Sempai was as cool and collected as always.

"Good enough for me, you two just get down to the front hall for breakfast." The situatipon had been defused and Junpei left without incident though in the end it seemed like I was going to get a tongue lashing From my precious sempai. I backed down as Sempai walked gracefully, as always, to my position. As she did i thought of all the horrible things she could do to me, Sempai was a demon when she was mad and i diden't want to be on the reciving end. Then it happend my graceful red haired senior slowly joined her lips with mine, i wanted to pull away but i coulden't . It seemed like a dream but after the intial shock wore off all i could do was turn a bright shade of red and the vision of a thousunds explanations swirled through my head as what has just happend. Sempai just stood there for a minute then began to speak "silly girl, we don't want anyone finding about us correct?" I just nodded. From then on things we're diffrent my feelings had been returned and to be honest in my mind it seemed like this is what we both wanted.

To be continued...

Authors note: 3 parts left


	4. Our last day together

Our Last Days Together

As our lips touched for that first time, a million things raced through my simple mind. Was this right? What would the rest of SEES think? Seconds passed and my thoughts subsided as the primal side of my brain took over. I closed my eyes and followed Sempai's lead in what seemed like an elegant dance. It seemed to me that Mitsuru-san felt the same way as I did and this was proof of it. A moment that had felt like an eternity then came to an end both of us falling back to look one another in the face. Sempai was blushing as was I. It was the perfect way to end an enchanted morning, but with the end came another problem to solve. I was a simple high school student but Sempai was the heir to a huge cooperation. If any of this ever came out she could loose everything. Hesitantly I spoke up about what was on my mind.

" Sempai, somethings on my mind." I was shaking as I spoke, I had wanted this moment to last forever.

" What is it Takeba? You look unnerved." From her expression I could tell Semapai was not thinking the same as myself.

" What, what is going to happen to us after this trip is over?"

" Well, I think we should go back to how things were before. There is no benefit to me being in this relationship"

I began to cry when she uttered those words. For a the past day I had been the happiest girl in the world. I thought I had found someone to share my life with. But I had been wrong, I guess Sempai just needed some one's help to get over her own loss,and I just happened to be their at the right time.

" Takeba, calm down, when we get back to the dorms things will be just as they were before."

I did not want things like they were before, I had experienced something that I loved and now was being ripped from my life just as quickly as it came. I stormed out of the room leaving my beloved Sempai behind to think about what she had done.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, my eyes teared up from time to time. The rest of the group even asked why. But I would never say why, they would not understand.


	5. Our last chance

Last chances

Once myself and the rest of SEES got home from the Kyoto nothing seemed to change. Junpei still hit on every girl he saw, Minato still was as silent as ever, and Sempai went back to her usual routine of bossing everyone around and leaving me wondering what had happened to the girl I had been with those magical nights. My depression only worsened as the day went on, I wanted to cry and yell at my Sempai for the way she treated me in the end, but I could not. Something inside of me only wanted her to be happy, if this was the way she wanted it so be it. The depression remained in the back of my mind eating at my soul like a horrible demon but I showed a happy face to those around me. Flashing a smile that only stood to hide my pain I once again ventured into the depth of Tartarus with the group. Things seemed to go okay for the night, I was relegated to the role of healer for everyone but I was happy to be useful to some one. Then the usual happened I began to tire, the very walls of this accursed tower were beginning to wear on my fragile mind. To tired to continue I was relived of my duties and sent back to the ground floor to rest. Sitting next to the entrance lending vocal support was my crimson haired flame leaning against the strange wall of this hellish place. I could barely speak being alone with her again but managed to eek out a greeting in a very audible tone.

"H... hi sempai" It took a few minutes for her to respond.

"Hello Takeba, you look pale." I laughed a bit, it was so nice of her to notice.

"I missed you yesterday..." I trailed off in my tired state.

"Well, you could have just asked if you wanted to go out together." I gasped at what she said.

"Really Sempai? What about what happened the last morning of the trip?"

"I still stand by what I said, our relationship would be bad for my future as head of the Kirijo group. But if you wish we can still be close as before but..." I muffled the rest of her sentence when I tackled her, knocking my precious to the ground of this forsaken place. It took her a few minutes to recover from the force of a 100 pound girl in a silly pink sweater.

"But, she continued, you must keep this secret for now."

"Thats all?" I thought it was to good to be true.

"Yes thats all Yukari."

Later I was told I passed out for about an hour, I was so happy I could have been happy my whole life from just that moment. "Wake up Yukari! I think some one may have saw us!"

To be continued


End file.
